


you're the best

by 4419



Series: mushy moshi [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, osh bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung just wants a pikachu</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> ik im supposed to write after exams but i cant help it   
> enjoy this unbeta'd drabble  
> im joining the hype woopie

 

Mingyu enters the school's cafeteria and upon entering he noticed how almost every student inside is standing and looking at their phones. He raised a brow but proceeds to the line to get food.

  
"Why is everyone neglecting their food? It's spaghetti and meatball day." He sighs as he get into the line, still looking around.

  
"Pokémon Go? Have you heard?" A low voice answered him from behind.

  
Mingyu looks at the boy and stares at him for a second,"Oh," now he gets it. "Did it came here already? I forgot."

  
"Yeah,dude. Came here yesterday afternoon and now Monday mornings can't get any more quiet now." The boy replies as he hears Mingyu's amused snicker.

  
"That's a good thing I guess. This school needs peace and quiet anyway."

  
"At least we haven't heard of someone fighting over a pokemon in hallways."

  
Mingyu laughs at the guy's comment and stretch out his hand,"I'm Mingyu by the way."

  
The boy shakes his hand,"I'm Jisoo."

  
-

  
It's been thirteen hours since Soonyoung started playing this stupid game,and yes, he is hooked. But the annoying thing is he can't find a fucking pikachu. "I keep getting caterpies. I hate this." He mutters as he looks for a seat while his friend gets their food.

  
He subsonctiously looks at his phone once he found the perfect spot for the two of them.

  
"Why is he taking so long?!" Soonyoung whines and opens the app again. He looks at the screen and stands up, trying to look if there are pokemons around. His eyes grew wide when he saw there's a pokemon nearby. It's not just any pokemon.

  
"Pikachu." He whispers to himself, afraid that someone might know and try to steal the pokemon.  
He proceeds on walking, following the track on where the pikachu is. His bag left on top of the table, neglected.

-

  
Mingyu is three persons away from the food that he loves. By then he already know Jisoo's whole story. He told Mingyu that he's year higher than him which is why they don't see each other. The school is pretty big and crowded as well, Mingyu pointed.

  
"You said you were getting two trays? Why?" Mingyu wiggles his eyebrows teasingly and Jisoo laughs.  
"Shut up,it's not like that. My friend had been too engrossed in Pokémon Go since last night. As a good friend, which I am, I just told him to go play and I'm gonna get our food."

  
Mingyu chuckles at Jisoo's explanation,"Wow, you said he's your best friend, right? Looks like you need to find a new one." They both laugh at Mingyu's comment.

  
-

  
Soonyoung has been bumping into people he only had seen for the first time. Not even looking at where he's walking, only trying to catch that freaking pikachu.

 

"Yes." He whispers again to himself as he is now face to face with the pokemon he has wanted.

  
-

  
The line moves forward and Jisoo absentmindedly looked at the crowd of student, when he noticed someone with fluffy brown hair walk towards the line. "Soon-"

  
Jisoo didn't have time to stop his friend as Soonyoung moves his phone close to Mingyu's chest whispering a happy Yes to himself.

 

"Uh,excuse me?" Mingyu calls Soonyoung's attention as the boy almost perfectly throws the pokeball to pikachu. Soonyoung sighs and looks up to the person calling him.

  
He didn't noticed the close proximity they are in until he felt Mingyu's breath near his forehead. Soonyoung swallows heavily and moves backwards, catching the only pikachu he found suddenly isn't so important anymore.

  
"O-Oh,um,s-"

  
Jisoo pulled Soonyoung next to him, ignoring the people at the back swearing at him and telling him no cuts. "What are you doing?" Jisoo whispers at Soonyoung.

  
"I found a pikachu." Soonyoung says, frowning.

  
"In his chest?" Jisoo replied, disbelieving what the latter said.

  
"Yes, I didn't even know it's someone's chest. I wasn't looking." Soonyoung admittedly said. Jisoo couldn't help but laugh at his friend's oblivious state.

  
-

  
After the incident, Soonyoung asked Mingyu to sit with them for lunch as a peace offering for not minding personal space. Mingyu laughs when Soonyoung mentioned it but agreed to sit with them nonetheless.

  
"What were you trying to catch anyway?" Mingyu politely asked after sipping his orang juice.

  
"A pikachu." Soonyoung immediately replied, still feeling embarrassed about what he had done earlier. Jisoo looks at him, feeling sorry.

  
"Hey, it's fine. I get that you wanted that pikachu so bad. I'm sorry I had to call you out when you were trying to catch it."

  
"No, it's fine."

 

  
Jisoo smirks at how the two exchange in their conversation and decided to tease Soonyoung a little.  
"Why are you so embarrassed anyway? Mingyu said it's okay a bunch of times and you said sorry more than a hundred times so it's okay. Perhaps, do you find Mingyu attractive? Is that why you couldn't looks at him anymore after that?"

  
Soonyoung turns to Jisoo, seeing his best friend with a smug expression. "What does that have to do with Pokémon Go?"

  
Mingyu coughs gaining the two friends' attention. "Don't you think it's kinda awkward talking about that while I'm still here? "He chuckles and looks at Soonyoung as he smiles.

  
Soonyoung looks down and opens the app. He stands up from his seat ignoring Mingyu and Jisoo's teasing,"Oh look there's a charmander outside. Got to go guys!" He grab his bag and walks quickly towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated ♡ thank you for reading!  
> let me know your thoughts/let's be friends!! twt: @aweseoul


End file.
